


The brothers best friend

by bbooops



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Baking, Best Friends, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Na Jaemin-centric, Soft Na Jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbooops/pseuds/bbooops
Summary: "If you're here to bother me, can you at least do something productive." Rolling his eyes, "grab the chocolate kisses." he demands,"You want a kiss?" Leaning closer to Jaemin,Backing up from Jeno, "I won't hesitate to punch you.""Punch me on the lips so you can kiss it better." He grins before puckering his lips,Jaemins weekly live comments are suddenly filled with questions about him and his brothers best friend/ teammate Jeno, when he barges into Jaemins house and starts flirting with him, not knowing the other was doing a live.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 32
Kudos: 446





	The brothers best friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat inspired after I binged watched Brandon Walsh’ youtube videos. Long story short, he's a youtuber who’s always getting shipped with his sister's best friend Devorah every time she’s in his youtube videos because of the way she always flirts with him and because of how they both interact with each other.
> 
> I also contemplated for 30 seconds if I wanted to make this into a socmed au but I'm incompetent and lazy so that was definitely not happening. But if anyone wants to turn this mess into one, feel free to do so but let me know first :)
> 
> (If there's any errors just pretend they aren't there)

“Welcome to baking with Nana," he giggles before continuing, “So, today we’re baking chocolate chip cookies but as you can see, I have the pre-made one here,” lifting up a ziploc bag of cookie dough, “because I forgot to set my alarm and woke up late, and my brothers game is about to end so we don’t have that much time until he gets back.” he pouts, “but my brothers game is like thirty minutes away, so that should give us enough time.” smiling as he opens the bag. “Let’s get started.”

Rolling out the cookie dough took him longer than he expected as he got distracted reading the comments on the live chat and interacting with his viewers.

Twenty- five minutes pass and the cookies are ready to go in the oven. “So,” clasping his hands together, “now that they’re in the oven. We just have to wait around twelve minutes.” bringing his phone into frame, showing the timer he’s set up. “For the time being, I will answer more questions.” he smiles.

_**"Why have you never mentioned your brother before?"** _

"He's always kinda been irrelevant since I have always been pretty good and going on live the same time every weekend, except today of course. So I just didn't wanna surprise you guys when some random dude suddenly just walked in here."

“ _ **Sorry i'm new here, but why don’t you like it when your brother is home during the live?**_ ” 

“Oh, well he’s kinda annoying if i’m being honest. And plus his teammate or I guess you could also call him his best friend, Jeno usually comes home with him so they can go over the game since they’re co captains or simply just hang out, I guess. And they can both get very loud with whatever they're doing."

“ _ **Where’d your parents go for their weekly date today?”**_

“Ooooh, good question. I woke up and they had already left so i didn't get to ask. But I think my mom mentioned last night that they were going over to a family friends house.” putting up a thumbs up, “Oh, for people that are new here. My parent’s go on dates every Sunday, so I'm basically home alone every Sunday mornings up until whenever my brother comes back from his games.”

_**“Have you ever gone to your brothers basketball games?”** _

“Hmmm, yea, I've gone to their championship games, but I don't really find the sport interesting.”

**~**

He reads a couple more questions out loud before the timer goes off.

“Patience is key, unless you wanna burn your tongue off. I’ve learned from past mistakes.” staring down at the freshly baked cookies in front of him, he fans them with a paper plate.“Luckily, all we have to do now is wait for these to cool a bit and we’ll be do-” he was quickly interrupted with the sound of the door opening, his eyes widened, “oh no.”

“Hey cutie.”

Scrunching his face, “Jeno, I'm on live right now.”

“Oooh, let me say hi.”

“No go away.” he protests before throwing the paper plate out of frame

A raven haired boy suddenly comes into frame, bumping Jaemins shoulder, “Hi, Jaemins friends.” shoving his face closer to the camera, before he gets pulled back by the other,

“Stop, you’ll scare them.” hitting the other one the arm, “where the heck is Jaehyun?” 

"Taking a piss outside.” he replies, as he’s making faces at the camera,

“He’s peeing outside?!” smacking the raven haired boy on the arm again,

“Stop hitting me."he swats the others hand away before both boys turn their attention to the sound of sudden footsteps in the house, “Ohp, there he is.” 

"You made chocolate chip cookies?” a voice from behind the camera

“Yes and you're not coming near them until you’ve washed your hands you nasty freak.” glaring at the mystery person behind the camera,

“K, it's not my fault. I was extra thirsty today.”

“Why were you so thirsty? Did you play with Johnny or something?”

The boy beside Jaemin snorts as the other one gasps from off the screen, “just wait until you turn this live off.”

Jaemin grins and sticks his tongue out.

🧁

The live turns on and Jaemin is standing in the middle of the screen as he waits for the number of viewers to go up before he begins. Looking at his phone in hand, he responds to people greeting him good mornings and hellos.

“Hmmm, okay. I think we can start now.” putting his phone on the counter top. “Welcome to Baking with Nana!” he greets, “so we don’t get a repeat of last week, I made sure to set three alarms. And my brother's game is like an hour and a half drive so we have a lot of time to bake today.” pumping his fists in the air, “okay, so today we’re making coffee cake with chocolate frosting.” rolling his sleeves up before beginning.

**~**

Jaemin finishes mixing the batter, and has placed them in the greased baking pans. “We need to bake these for thirty- ish minutes.” holding up the pans with the uncooked batter, he walks out the frame where you can hear metals clashing. Walking back into frame, “alright, thirty minutes on the clock.” putting his phone up into the screen, showing the timer starting. “So, before we start with the frosting, i’m gonna answer a few questions since we have time to slack off a bit.” he rests his elbows on the counter, leaning forward as he scrolls through the live comments on his phone.

“ _ **Who was the other guy in last week's live?”**_

“Uh, the guy who came to say hi to you guys was Jeno, my brother's teammate i mentioned in the live. And the guy who peed outside was my brother Jaehyun."

_**“Does your brother's friend always call you cute?”** _

Jaemin laughs, “I guess?” he shrugs, "for the whole time I've known him, he’s always talked to me like that.”

“ _ **Who’s Johnny?**_ ”

“Uhhhh if i answer this my brother might strangle me in my sleep.”

“ _ **Where’d your parents go today?**_ ”

“Oooo, they went for a hike early this morning so they might come home soon, or they might grab food before coming home.”

" _ **How long have you and your brother known Jeno?"**_

"Uhhh, they've played basketball together for three-ish years. But I've known Jeno since high school since we're the same age and we went to the same school."

" _ **Do you hang out with Jeno too?"**_

"I guess so. It's bound to happen when he's here all the time. I also usually DD him and my brother to parties which only ends up with me babysitting Jeno since he's a clingy drunk."

The sound of the door opening distracts Jaemin, quickly looking up confused. “Dad?”

“It’s daddy to you.” a teasing voice,

His mouth agapes, “Oh god.” rolling his eyes,

“Hey babes.” the voice gets louder, when all of a sudden another body is in frame.

“Why are you here already?” sounding annoyed,

“Game got cancelled.” he grins,

Groaning into his palms, “Of course.”

**~**

Jeno finally leaves Jaemin alone after Jaemin sprayed him with the cooking spray.

“Oops.” he lets out a guilty giggle, “let me just.” taking a spoon, he scoops out the extra icing sugar he accidentally poured in the bowl.

“Hey baby cakes.” Jaemin freezes and sighs, “what do you want now.” putting the spoon down,

“You.”

“Why are you like this?”

“Like what?” he walks into the frame standing beside Jaemin. “Anyways, how’s baking?” inching his face closer to Jaemin, before the other puts a hand up to his chest, stopping him from coming any closer.

“Uh, good. But I accidentally poured too much icing sugar." Wrinkling his nose "too sweet."

“Bet you’re sweeter though.” he sports a mopey grin staring at Jaemin, who stares back unamused.

“Are you only here to bother me or what?”

“No, Jaehyun had to take a shit, so I decided to visit my boyfriend.” earning a smack on the arm,

“No foul language allowed here.” another smack, “and stop lying. I’m not your boyfriend.”

“Yet.” he smiles, Glaring at the other, taking the spoon and pointing it at Jeno's face, "Leave."

"No~" he whines, "can I at least stay here untilJaehyun's done?"

Giving up, as he doesn't wanna deal with Jeno whining any more, "fine." Pushing the other slightly, "stand right there. Don't speak, move or touch anything."

Jeno only smiles at Jaemin shaking his head before continuing with the frosting.

**~**

Jaemin continues to mix the frosting when he notices something from his peripheral, "stop it."

"Stop what?" Tilting his head, acting innocent.

Dropping the spatula, he turns to Jeno, "stop giving me those eyes."

"What do you mean?" He pouts, and flutters his lashes,

"Seriously. Stop it."

"Oh Jaemin," he says softly, "if you mean stop giving you the heart eyes. Sorry no can do." He shakes his head, "I'm already in too deep."

"Jaehyun! Hurry the fuck up!" Jaemin yells, startling Jeno.

"Don't rush me!" Jaehyun yells from the bathroom.

**~**

Luckily, Jaehyun didn't take much longer in the bathroom. Jaemin was quick to kick Jeno out of the kitchen as he had only asked to stay until the pooping boy was done with his business.

The cake was out of the oven and the frosting was finally done, Jaemin decides to read a few comments. Before finishing the cake completely.

_**“Jeno’s your boyfriend?”** _

Jaemin snorts, “he wishes.”

“Yes I do baby!” Jeno screams from the other room,

“Stop watching my live you creep!” Jaemin yells back, rolling his eyes.

_**“When will you finally go out with me? :)”** _

“Jeno, stop commenting and go away before I block you.” he glares at the camera.

_**"You should have Jeno in another live. Y'all are funny**_."

He narrows his eyes looking at the camera, "you just wanna see me suffer."

🧁

“Hiiiiii, everyone. Welcome to Baking with Nana.” he pauses, “so, today my brother doesn’t have a game but he did go out last night so he’s like. Very hungover and won’t be awake until One, two or three. Who frikken knows." He shrugs, " Also, i was supposed to pick him up from the party last night but like, ten minutes before I was supposed to leave he texted me that he found a ride. So I literally could’ve been asleep by 12 or something.” crossing his arms in annoyance. “Anyways today we’re making red velvet cookies!” uncrossing his arms, he looks down at his sweater, he purses his lips. “I just realized white was not a good idea. Hopefully I don't get any red food colouring on my sweater.” letting out a nervous giggle.

~

Jaemin mixes up the dried ingredients first, putting the bowl aside once he’s done.

“Alright, let me just mix the wet ingredients now.” grabbing an empty glass bowl, he begins to pour in the wet ingredients. “Okay so here’s what i've been dreading.” picking up the red food colouring, carefully uncapping it. He looks up at the camera, taking a deep breath. “Here goes nothing.” he tries to squeeze some of the pigment out, slowly. “Okay. I think that's enough.” putting the bottle down, he picks up a spatula, mixing the ingredients. His jaw drops, looking down at his sweaters. “You idiot.” he mutters.

“Uhhhh guys, I accidentally spilled some of it onto my sweater so let me go and try to get this out real quick.” dropping the spatula and walking out of frame, before coming back “um, just stay put everyone.” he walks off once again.

After Jaemin walks off, all you can hear is a mixture of heavy footsteps and a series of curse words fading off as he gets farther from the camera.

A few minutes pass, when the sudden sound of a door opening and closing startles the viewers.

“Jaem, are you on…” a pause, “Oh. is this thing on?” A face with curious eyes suddenly comes into frame, “Hello, Jaemins friends.” he waves, “Uh, where the heck is Jaemin?” he asks the people in the live comments. Pursing his lips and knitting his brows as he reads through the comments quickly popping up,

_**“He accidentally spilled on his white sweater.”** _

Laughing as he finishes reading the series of comments informing him what has happened to his younger brother. “What an idiot.” he shows a dimpled grin. “Hmm, i don't know if any of you all are curious, but I came into the kitchen to brew some coffee. So let me do that and you guys can write down questions.” putting a finger up, “hold on.” he says before walking off the screen.

A few minutes pass and he’s back, “Alright. Let me read some of these.” shoving his face close enough to be able to read the comments,

_**“How do you feel about Jeno always flirting with Jaemin?”** _

He chuckles, “I actually find it entertaining.” smiling, “I know Jaemin secretly finds it entertaining too. That’s the only reason why I just let them be.”

_**“What if they actually started dating?”** _

“I wouldn’t mind it, to be honest.” he shrugs, “everytime I bring it up to Jaemin, he just blushes and rolls his eyes. And when I bring it up to Jeno he awkwardly changes the subject.” he huffs, “So basically, i’m on the same page as you guys.”

“ _ **Who’s John-”**_

“Hey guys sorry it too-” a pause, “um. What are you doing?” Jaemin walks into frame wearing a different sweater from earlier, shoving his brother away out of the screen.

“I wanted to do a question and answer.”

Jaemin cocks his head to the side, “the only question that needs to be answered is who did you ride with last night?” crossing his arms, fixing his gaze on his brother.

“Uhhhhh.” before he could answer, a door in the background opens.

“Jae?” a light gasp, “Oh, h-hello.” the unfamiliar voice says awkwardly

Jaemins eyes widen and jaw drops, “well, that’s definitely not what I meant by riding.” he snorts,

A gasp, before an arm reaches into frame and smacking Jaemin on the arm, “Jaemin!”

“Oh, hey are you doing your live?” the voice from off the camera says,

Jaemin nods in response

“Cool, my brother watches them.”

“Really?” he perks up, before moving closer and looking into the camera, “Hi Hyuck!” he waves, “I don’t know if you're watching right now but I just wanna let you know your brother is safe and sound at my house,” looking to the side, “Um, i’ll make sure he leaves the house with a shirt on though.” turning his head once again, his mouth agapes, “Jaehyun! You have a closet full of your own clothes and you decide to wear his?” shaking his head, “anyways, i’ll make sure my brother returns Johnny’s shirt.” he puts up a thumbs up, before looking back and forth at the other two out of the frame, “um. Do you guys mind?"

The two mutters, before Jaehyun speaks up, “right.”

“Nice to meet you Jaemin!”

Jaemin responds with a wave, followed by a tongue stuck out, most likely directed at his brother.

🧁

“Hellooooooo, welcome to baking with Nana!” he starts shimmying his shoulders, “you might be wondering why i'm so excited at,” looking down on his phone, “10:30 in the morning.” titling his head to the side, “That’s because we have a guest today! And before you guys comment Jeno; don’t.” putting a hand up to the screen, “it’s not him.”

“It’s meee!” an unfamiliar tanned boy with light brown hair pops into frame, “Donghyuck!”

“Tadaaaa!” both say in unison.

“So, today we’re just gonna decorate some sugar cookies my mom made last night because there's a chance we would take like five hours making a simple cake because we would get too distracted.”

The brown haired boy nods on the side, agreeing with everything Jaemin is saying, “true, very true.”

“Alright, let's start.”

**~**

Usually Jaemin is standing up while he does these lives, but today he’s taken stools for the both of them to sit on. The sugar cookies are laid on a baking sheet with different coloured icing in piping bags beside it. An array of different shaped and coloured sprinkles in tiny glass bowls are on the other side of the baking sheet.

“So we’re gonna try and answer questions while decorating.” he lifts his phone up with the live comments going off on the screen, “I’ll let Hyuck choose some first.”

Grabbing the phone from Jaemin, Donghyuck begins to scroll through the comments, abandoning the undecorated sugar cookie on his white plate.

“ _ **How do you feel about your brothers getting together** **?**_ ”

“You know, it’s thanks to us that those two got together.” Hyuck says with a smug look on his face,

“Us?”

“Yea.” putting the phone down, “I was rewatching your live one night and my brother was sitting beside me and that’s when you had mentioned Jaehyun thirsting over my brother. He started choking and asked me to rewind it.”

Shocked, “Jaehyun better mention me in his wedding speech.”

_**"Were you two friends before this?"** _

"Uhh, I don't really know what you mean by 'before this' but i'd say we weren't." He pauses, looking at the other beside him, "We had classes together and would only speak to each other then. We didn't really have a reason to talk to each other outside of class." Jaemin answers as he picks up the small glass bowl full of pink sprinkles.

"Yea, I'd say we were more acquaintances. We only started talking," knitting his brows, "last week?" Looking at Jaemin,

"Hmm. Yea. You texted me a couple hours after my live saying how you found it funny that our brothers lowkey exposed themselves." Both of them laugh, reminiscing the stupidity that went on during the last live.

"You know what Johnny said when he saw me watching last week's live," asking Jaemin, who shakes his head in response. "He said 'i hope the other teams see that so they know that Jaehyuns gonna be mine soon.'" he giggles,

Jaemin gasps, " you know what Jaehyuns said about Johnny?" Donghyuck shakes his head in response, jaemin puts air quotes up, " and I quote 'Johnnys hands are so big he can palm a ball with one hand. I wish he palmed my ass like that.'"

Donghyuck starts to squeal and lightly hits Jaemins arm repeatedly, which Jaemin begins to follow the others' action. Leaving the kitchen with two squealing boys.

~

They've finally calmed down and the two boys eventually finished decorating the first sheet full of the sugar cookies. Setting them on a different part of the counter top for the icing to settle, Jaemin heads out of frame to the fridge to get the other batch of cookies on a different baking sheet.

"Jaemin~, everyone wants to know if you and Jeno are secretly dating." Hyuck swivels his chair around to face the direction Jaemin is in, off of the camera, where you can hear Jaemin sighing out loud,

"I don't know how many times I have to say this, but Jeno is not my boyfriend and we are not secretly dating." Walking back into frame, he sets the baking sheet down at an empty spot with an amused look on his face. 

"Are you sure?" A sly grin plastered on Donghyuck’s face,

"Positive. Don't fall for his antics Hyuck, he basically flirts with any living thing," eyes narrowing, "flirting is in his dna." He shivers

"I think he actually likes you though." Wiggling his brows at Jaemin who throws a singular sprinkle at him. "I'm serious!"

"Can we change the subject now?" He whines.

"Fine." Hyuck pouts, "you just don't wanna talk about it because you're in denial."

Sighing, "no, I don't wanna talk about it because I don't wanna feed into your delusions."

The other mocks him, "he's definitely in denial guys." Looking at the camera, snickering.

🧁

The screen turns on with a disgruntled looking Jaemin, hands in his sweater pocket, staring at the camera. "Hi. Uh welcome to Nana baking Sundays, or whatever." He blinks, "if you couldn't tell. I woke up late seeing as it's already 12:45!" Running his hands through his hair, "waking up late basically just asks for a Jeno and Jaehyun feature, which I know you all enjoy because you all like to see me suffer." Sticking his tongue out.

"Anyways, luckily i'm just decorating again today. So if I'm speedy enough maybe you won't see my brother and Jeno this week."

Jaemin begins to show the chocolate sponge cakes in the circular baking pans, the chocolate frosting and an array of different kinds of chocolates.

After placing the three sponge cakes on-top of each other and icing them, he lets the icing settle for a bit and begins to read the comments.

" _ **You forgot to tell us where your parents went on a date last week."**_

gasping, "I did! Um, I think they went on a hike again, with their friends." Pursing his lips, "also, my parents find it quite flattering that you guys are interested where they go on dates, and that Jaehyun and I should learn from you guys." Knitting his brows, "whatever that means."

_**"Do you get all hot and bothered when Jeno comes in all sweaty from games.**_ "

Fake gagging, "ew. Hot and bothered are definitely the last thing I feel. But luckily he and Jaehyun shower at the venue's for games that are more than half an hour away."

_**"How are Jaehyun and Johnny?"** _

"Good? I think?"

_**"Maybe you and your brother can go on double dates"** _

"Heck no."

**~**

After reading a couple more comments and questions, he begins to decorate the cake with the chocolate frosting.

"Baby, I'm home!" A familiar voice from off the screen yells,

Jaemin rolls his eyes and drops the bag of icing, looking at the direction where the voice came from. "At this point Jaehyun should just give you his keys, you always come in the house before he does."

Walking into frame, he stands beside Jaemin, "Well yea, Jaehyun’s too slow and I'm just excited to see my baby." Grinning at Jaemin,

"Stop it." Frowning, "is Jaehyun peeing outside again?" he asks the other who’s still grinning.

"No, he's talking to johnny, or saying bye to johnny." He pauses, "I don't know." shrugging,

"You guys played with Johnny?"

"No he just offered to drive us, even watched the game." He says before popping a chocolate chip in his mouth

Jaemin gasps, "well someones getting a boyfriend soon." Putting a hand up, knowing Jeno was about to say something, "don't."

"What? I was just gonna say nice cake."

Flipping his pretend hair, "I know, I've been working hard." Looking down at his decorated- ish cake,

"I wasn't talking about that." He grins

Looking at the cake Jeno was talking about, before looking back up at Jeno, "oh! I know, my bum looks good in these sweats, maybe I should wear them more often."

"They'd look better in my hands."

"If you're here to bother me, can you at least do something productive." Rolling his eyes, "grab the chocolate kisses." he demands,

"You want a kiss?" Leaning closer to Jaemin,

Backing up from Jeno, "I won't hesitate to punch you."

"Punch me on the lip so you can kiss it better." He grins before puckering his lips,

One last glare at the other, before he grabs his phone and starts scrolling through the comments.

"Are you gonna make me do this alone?"

"Yes." He deadpans.

A couple seconds go by before Jeno speaks up, "Are you actually reading comments or just staring at me through the screen?"Jeno asks,

Looking up from the phone, he glared at Jeno once again, "I am reading, but 99% of the comments are about me and you."

"So?"

"No."

"Well you're boring." Sticking his tongue out,

"Fine." He sighs

**"What's jenos end goal?"**

Jaemin snorts, "who frikkin knows."

Jeno stops his tracks and looks at the camera, "my end goal is for Jaemin to say 'i do' and then live happily ever after." He gives a mopey grin,

The other gives a look of disgust, "uh. Aren't you jumping a bit too far ahead. You haven't even asked me out yet."

"Yes I have."

"But you weren't serious."

"How would you know I wasn't serious?"

"Alright, well you'll just need to convince me."

"Convince you?"

Jaemin nods before looking back down on his phone. Jeno takes the opportunity to move closer to Jaemin, grabbing his chin and planting a kiss on his lips.Jaemin kisses back, but pulls away after remembering that they were on a live.

A flustered Jaemin slowly looks at the camera as if he just can't believe what's happened. Jeno is still standing near, sporting a smug grin on his face. "How's that for convincing?" Looking at the shocked boy,

"Oh my god." Jaehyun from behind the screens says, followed by a loud thud.

**-live ended-**

_**-Live chat** _

**@Tyong** IT JUST ENDED LIKE THAT?

**@moominRJ** HELLO?!?!!_$!+$

**@jwoo** lol but what the fuck was johnny and jaehyun doing in johnnys car for that long 👀

**@doie** WHAT THEYFUCK JUST HAOOENED

JENO IM TELLING MOM

**@morklesporkle** SBDBSJSBDBSJAJSJ JAEMIN

**@hyuckleberrypie** BITCH TEXT ME

**@lelezhong** AHAHWBWIAJDDKSENEJSISJ MY BOY JENO JUST DID THAT!!!!!!!!

IVE BEEN WAITING FUCKING FINALLYYYYY

My life: complete

**@ten.outof.ten** Ok. But like what the fuck

**@yoota** Me too Jaehyun…. Me too

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading,, tbh idk if this story even made sense 🙂


End file.
